She'll Never Understand
by waterjazz
Summary: This is Fang's POV of when Max goes on the date with Sam. ONESHOT, might add more if you want it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Fang's POV of when Max went on a date with Sam. I don't have the book with me, so, I'm sorta guessing. Flames would nice, but not too bad. **

**So its sorta what I think should happen. Jah.**

**I, surprinsingly got this idea in the middle of a Social Studies quiz today. Weird, I know. **

**I was sitting there, trying to wonder what to do (I had finished the quiz. Vair vair simple pimple), When I started to think about this faboo site, trying to write a new story. Then, I thought of Fangy's and Maxi's relationship, jealousy, and such. Then viola! This story was born!**

--

That idiot. I had been eavesdropping on their conversation; he'd known that. That peice of crap. I'll kill him.

"Okay guys, I'm leaving!" Max called into the living room, where we all were except for Anne, who was finishing up the dishes. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were watching tv, while Iggy was listening. I was streched on a comfy La-Z-Boy, trying to relax.

Which was impossible, seeing as some ass was going out with Max.

MY Max.

I wish she could realize what a friggin jerk that he is.

"Bye!" The Flock called, and Angel ran up to Max, giving her a hug. She gave a small hug back, trying not to wrinkle her paisley blue sweatshirt that Anne lent her.

I thought she looked breath-taking in her outfit. That "Sam" jerk probably will think she looks pretty. Please! She never looks pretty; she looks beautiful, even in bloody clothes.

From Eraser blood.

Not the other kind.

Get your head out of the gutter.

Jeez.

--

About an hour later, I couldn't stand it. I stomped upstairs, while the Flock (Minus me and Max) and Anne played Scrabble.

I walked into my all-black room, laying on the black sheets. I stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine Max. She was so beautiful-

Wait! Why I am thinking of Max like this?! We haven't even kissed, except when she thought I was dying. That was so wonderful; why did I have to ruin it by saying 'ow'? I'm so stupid. I should be thinking of Lissa this way; not Max.

Isn't Lissa my girlfriend? She kissed me once. I hated that kiss, her lips were chapped, and she tryed to put her tongue into my mouth. She was chewing gum, and I could taste the spearmint.

Many words that mean the same things.

Ew. Erlack. Disgusting. Vomit-inducing.

Get the picture?

I walked to my window, opening it quietly, and flying out. I landed in a nearby tree watching the evening sky turn dark.

--

An hour later, when the movie was probably over (according to my watch), I moved to a tree nearer to the porch, wondering what that jerk will do.

A few minutes later, a car turned in to the driveway, and I saw the strong, yet petite, form of Max step out of the car, and she gracefully walked to the door, with Sam following. They talked for a bit, then Sam's face leaned into hers, and they...

...Kissed.

I gripped my arms on the branch, and that was the only thing that kept me from flying toward them and punching Sam in the face.

I heard the horn beep from Sam's sister's car, and I smirked. I could tell Sam's sister didn't like the 'couple' either.

I saw the two break apart, and I quickly, but silently, flew toward Max's window and waited for her to arrive.

--

**So what didja think? ITS A ONESHOT, PEOPLE, BUT I MIGHT ADD MORE IF YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO!! THE NEXT CHAPTER, IF I WRITE ONE, IS SAM'S POV!!**

**Tata,**

**DIMS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Due to popular demand, Here's chapter TWO of SHE'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!! **

**Oh, also, I don't have the book (AGAIN) and I don't want to go upstairs bacause my parentos are fighting.**

**I'm feeling alot better; everyone sent me nice reviews. MY REVIEWERS ROCK! You guys are soooo cool!!!! Kissssays for all of you! :-*** (kissies)**

**After this, no more chapters. It's a twoshot poeple; a two-shot! I also read a fabulous twilight story. Made me happy! It was funny!**

**I feel so fab :). I love you all! Guys, Cynthia is his older sister.**

**Disxlaomerv: I tried to write disclaimer without looking. Didn't work. I don't own MR, but I wish I did.**

**Sam POV**

Oh, I can't believe it! I asked Max on a date! I'm so excited! Even though it was after school, and our date was at seven, I couldn't help but get ready. I put on a blue dress shirt, and dark jeans. I practically had to beg to Cynthia so she could drive us. She begrudgingly agreed, but as long as we were quick. I thanked her greatly.

At seven, I bounced in the backseat as we pulled up in front of Anne's large house. Max came out wearing a paisley sweatshirt, and I could see a white T-shirt peaking from underneath. She had a pair of light blue jeans on. _Wow. She looks... pretty._ I thought, and grinned as she stepped into the car.

"Hey, Max." I said, smiling wider as she buckled in. She looked at me, and smiled softly.

"Hey Sam," she answered, and I relaxed a bit. As least she won't run away, like Cassandra did.

It didn't take long to get to the theater, and the movie was funny. I laughed alot, and Max giggled or said nothing. Halfway through, I put my arm around Max and took her hand. She glanced at me in surprise, but relaxed against my shoulder and smiled. I sighed to myself happily. _She's so warm... and soft. And her shoulders are so small... A lot smaller than Lissa's_. I smiled, away from Max's eye. I remembered the great time Lissa and I had last night. We kissed, and she took my shirt off. Lissa, I mean. _NOT_ Max.

The movie ended suddenly, and I took Max's hand and led her to the ice cream shop.

"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked to be polite.** (A/N: I got the book now!)**

She shrugged, and took a spoonful of her ice cream to her lips. "Just having dinner with Anne, I think."

"We're going to have hell dinner with the relatives." I held up my cherry. I didn't like them, but Lissa _loved _them. "Want mine?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' and I dropped the cherry one the top of her sundae. "Why is it hell dinner?"

I sighed. "My older sisters are coming back. Major hogging of the bathroom, phone line, and TV."

She winced in sympathy. We sat in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet chatter in the shop around us. Suddenly, Max's eyes widened and fear flooded her retinas. Her mouth dropped open, and shock went on her face. My own eyes widened, and I looked toward the window, but saw nothing except for a streak of blonde hair, oddly simliar to Max's hair. Her eyes returned to normal form, but she was still in clear shock. I looked at her.

"Max? Are you okay?" I asked, and placed my hand on hers.

"Uh-huh. Just thought I saw something." Max said, a little distracted. She shook her head and took a mammoth bite of her sundae. I chuckled and Max looked up at me, confused and ice cream dribbling down her lip and onto her chin.

"I like how you're eating a whole sundae. Most girls would be like, 'Oh, just a small fat-free scoop in a cup.' But you're all over that thing." I said, grinning a bit to give her the identation I liked her. She laughed, sounding a bit surprised.

"I don't worry about what I eat." Max said, and wolfed down the small portion of ice cream on her spoon. I smiled. Lissa would never dream of going to an ice cream shop.

"I like it."

* * *

Later, when Cynthia dropped us off at Max's house, I walked her to the door.

"Thanks." Max said, shifting from one foot to another. "I had a great time."

I smiled. "Me too. You're not like other girls I met." _Except for Lissa, of course._

"Is that good or bad?" Max asked flirtatiously.

"Good. Definitely good." I said, and grinned at her. Just to lead her on further, I put a hand on her shoulder, and her chin, and gave her a long kiss. She was small, not as built as Lissa, but petite and cute. I pulled it away and smiled, and kissed her again.

Suddenly, Cynthia's car horn beeped. I thanked the heavens, and we broke apart. "Whoa." I said.

She nodded. "You better go. But thanks again, for eveything. It was great."

"Yeah." I pretended to kiss her again, but Cynthia beeped the car horn again. I walked down the dark driveway toward my sister's car. "Talk to you... tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She agreed.

I smiled as I got in the car, and told Cynthia to drop me off in front of Lissa's house.

"Little player, aren't you?" Cynthia asked as I walked out of the car. I nodded. I needed a Lissa fix, _now._

"Yes I am."

* * *

**WHAT A MANWHORE! I WANT TO EAT HIM LOL!!!**

**Well... bye everyone. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! I WANT AT LEAST _SEVEN_ REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**Please?**


End file.
